1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless data communication and, more particularly, to a bridge apparatus providing a communication interface between heterogeneous devices each using different wireless local area network (LAN) scheme to communicate with each others.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bridge apparatus is used as a device for connecting the two communication networks of two wired LAN devices to communicate with each other in a local area network (LAN).
Recently, a wireless bridge apparatus for connecting two wireless LAN communication devices to communicate with each other in a wireless LAN (WLAN) was introduced. A wired/wireless LAN bridge apparatus was introduced for connecting a wireless LAN (WLAN) access point (AP) and wired LAN communication network devices in a LAN.
A conventional wired/wireless LAN bridge apparatus for connecting a wireless LAN access point and wired LAN communication devices has a problem of not providing mobility. Since the wired/wireless LAN bridge apparatus uses a wired LAN transmitter and receiver, the conventional wired/wireless LAN bridge apparatus also has a problem of a slow transmit rate. For example, the maximum wired LAN transmit rate is about 100 Mbps. Furthermore, the conventional wired/wireless LAN bridge apparatus cannot guarantee Quality of service (QoS) so the conventional wired/wireless LAN bridge apparatus cannot be used to provide real-time audio/video data service.
Recently, a wireless USB apparatus was introduced. The wireless USB apparatus allows wireless LAN communication to electronic devices having a universal serial bus (USB) ports, such as a computer. Such a wireless USB apparatus supports the mass amount of data transmission at a high data transmit rate in the wireless LAN communication.
Therefore, there is a demand of an apparatus for connecting a WLAN AP and wireless USB apparatus to communication with each others in a LAN wireless network environment.